Home
by Bitway
Summary: They fall down the hole that leads to the home of monsters. It's what they always wanted. {drabble}


They never stop to look back. They was no reason to. Their old life was literally behind them. It was growing further and further away and that's just as they wanted. Now all that mattered was the travel through the mountain, the forest.

They had to get to that cave, the one that led into the center of Mount Ebott. Warnings meant nothing to them, they knew exactly what they were doing. They knew why they were here.

Feet come to a halt just as they spot a hole, one that seemed endless from their position. A hand run against the rocky walls beside them, another grips at the striped shirt over their chest. Their head slowly begins to turn to the side before they force themselves to look ahead.

Careful steps are taken, nothing like that run before to get here. Another stop, right at the edge of this hole. Eyes gaze down, finding nothing. Only darkness.

A steady breath is taken. They don't hesitate. A smile forms on their lips.

And then, they fall.

Gravity works its magic on the human, pulling them down, down, down. Their heart beats- pounds against their chest. It's strange to feel this way, isn't it?

The impact doesn't give the human time to think. They landed, somehow safely, onto a bed of flowers. A soft cushion to save them from their fall. Who knew flowers could feel so pleasant? So warm?

The human considers simply lying here, enjoying this flowery embrace. It's quiet, peaceful. But, they can't stay here forever.

With a breath, the human forces themselves up. Hands pressing against this dirt; there's an attempt not to harm any more flowers, but it proves more difficult than imagined.

On their feet, they can finally see the flowers around them.

Golden flowers.

Beautiful golden flowers.

An unknowing smile creeps up onto their face.

It fades once they notice a strange, taller flower amongst the rest. This one swaying to and fro as if a passing breeze was here. It straightens before a smiling face appears upon its center.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

The flower falls quiet afterwards. He stares at the human standing before him. The friendly look breaks.

"We both know that was a pointless introduction. You've just come back for another time, haven't you?"

The human nods.

"Of course you have! You just couldn't get enough of this place, huh?"

Flowey pauses, eyes never once leaving the human. He begins to look troubled, bothered.

"It's…always you. You keep coming back here. You don't have to, you know? After all you've done." His face begins to turn, become distorted as he spoke. "You really must be stupid then! Or you're a sadistic monster hidden underneath that human flesh. Wanting to doom everyone over and over!"

A pause as the flower's face returns to normal.

"So. Tell me. Why? Why do you keep doing this?"

The human shrugs in response, as if it were on instinct to. They keep quiet, almost acting as if they weren't going to speak at all. Only after taking in a silent breath, do they speak.

"I want to be here. This place? It's my home. It's our home."

The human begins to move, carefully trying not to trample the flowers to kneel before him.

"No matter how many times the world resets, no matter how many times I have to meet everyone again…This is where I belong. I know it. This is also where I can meet you."

"Hmph!" The flower huffs, if he had any leaves, he'd cross them. "Those are all excuses! I know that deep down, you're just like me! You're just trying to find different ways to have fun with your powers! I know what you are and what you're capable of."

They flinch upon hearing that last part. But they don't waver. A determined look begins to shine on their face.

"I want to be able to save you to. I'm not going down any other paths. I'll save everyone again and again. And maybe this time, I'll find a way to save you."

"Haha! You really must be stupid to believe in that. You should just keep on dreaming."

The flower's words don't leave a scratch on their ever growing determination.

"I will."


End file.
